


The Sanctuary

by Albuslover8101, BrandybuckPuck



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Get Together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albuslover8101/pseuds/Albuslover8101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandybuckPuck/pseuds/BrandybuckPuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only hobbit under the Lonely Mountain was fine until Bilbo realized it's been months since he felt grass under his feet. When he goes looking for sunshine, Thorin assumes the worst, and the Company is tired of putting up with their King and Burglar being oblivious idiots. Miscommunication and stargazing ensue!</p>
<p>Just... a lot of fluff. Shameless fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to DragonBilbo on Tumblr for being our beta!
> 
> This story is complete but will be updated every Monday around 5 p.m. EST.
> 
> Any comments would be super appreciated! This is mine and Sarah's first real fic!

Bilbo had to admit, living inside a mountain certainly had its perks. For instance, whenever the resident hobbit felt like a long soak, he simply had to walk a floor down where, in a cavernous, dimly lit room there was a deep bubbling hot spring. Or when he felt like reading, there was no shortage of books in Erebor’s vast, dimly lit library. Even if he felt like baking, which being a hobbit was more often than not, he could visit the enormous, slightly-less-dimly-lit kitchen. Bilbo loved Erebor, he really did. He loved the warmth that had seemed to seep into the mountain once Erebor started to hum with busy dwarves. He loved the roaring fires and rivers of precious stones flowing through the halls. He loved evenings in the room the company had commandeered as their common room, reading in an armchair with his dwarves sprawled around after another day of restoration, work, and exploration. Perhaps most of all, though Bilbo would never admit it, no matter how much a certain miner teased him, Bilbo loved the time he was able to spend with their King. Bilbo had stopped trying to convince himself that his feelings for Thorin were fleeting or trivial and had long since made peace with knowing his affections would never be returned.

But Bilbo missed sunshine. He missed having soft grass and warm soil right outside his door. He even missed surprise rainstorms that always had a knack for catching him when he was farthest from his round door. Bilbo missed the Shire. Yet when he had travelled with Gandalf back over the Misty Mountains to settle his affairs and kick Lobelia out of his living room, he knew instantly something was... off. The Shire would always be his home, yes. But Bilbo had found something in 13 dwarves and a kingdom inside a mountain that the Shire didn’t hold for him anymore.

Of course there were a few problems…

All Bilbo had wanted to do was have a little bit of fresh air… was that really so much to ask? So what if he didn’t really know his way around the outside of Erebor yet? So what if he accidently tripped down a ledge he hadn’t seen and had to hang on with one hand while he waited for a guard that was passing by to help him up and then usher him back inside… So what if something like this had already happened three times in the past week?

Bilbo tried to bribe the guard not to tell Thorin of his latest walk with some freshly baked cookies he had made the night before… but it didn’t seem to sway the guard even slightly.

Bilbo knew the king had been informed of his latest outing when he had heard his name being shouted, even from behind the thick wooden doors of the library. Bilbo, the same hobbit who had earned the title Braveheart and Dragon-Riddler, had then promptly hid behind a bookshelf. He hoped hiding near the section that held most of the elvish tomes in Erebor would offer him slightly more protection.

“Bilbo! I know you’re in here. Mahal help me, if you don’t show yourself in the ten seconds I’m going to rip this book in half!”

Bilbo couldn’t help the gasp of “No!” that escaped as he tripped over himself in his hurry to yank the small book from Thorin’s hands. His relief in having saved the book from a terrible fate was replaced by slight panic when he looked up to see the deep glower Thorin was fixing on him.

“I heard an interesting report today during council, _hobbit_.” Thorin spoke the word hobbit through gritted teeth as Bilbo sent a silent prayer to whichever god might be listening. “Apparently a guard spotted someone who appeared to be a _Halfling_ , stumbling down a path unsuited for foot traffic on the side of the mountain. Now you must imagine my confusion because I seem to recall _explicitly_ telling the only _Halfling_ within Erebor, that the façade of the mountain is not safe enough for you to go _traipsing off_ along it.”

“Traipsing off! Now that’s just uncalled for. I do not traipse, Thorin Oakenshield. I’ll have you know…” Bilbo’s protest was cut off by an increasingly dark glare and a low growl from the king. Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand while taking a step closer to Bilbo.

“Is the inside of the mountain not big enough for you? Why do you _insist_ on risking your life to see the outside of the mountain? Do you have any idea what would happen to m-… to the company if you were to be injured? How worried we would all be? Are you…” Thorin took a half step back and the look on his face made Bilbo’s heart sink. “Are you unhappy here? With… with us?”

Bilbo tried to continue feeling indignant, he really did. But seeing Thorin look so dejected immediately replaced Bilbo’s frustration with guilt. He had not meant to make Thorin question if the company was enough for Bilbo. Certainly Thorin knew how much he and the rest of the company meant to him? He was living in a bloody mountain for them! But… it was true that Thorin was obviously busier than most of the company. He couldn’t always join them in their evening gathering in the common room. How could he know of the hours Bilbo had devoted to the library with Ori, translating, cataloging, and organizing? How could Thorin know that, above all else, _Thorin_ was the reason Erebor was truly his home? But that would mean explaining exactly how much Bilbo had fallen for his friend and he definitely was NOT having that conversation for as long as he could possibly help it.

Nevertheless, Bilbo was determined to erase any doubt of the company’s hold on him.

“Thorin, I am sorry to have worried you. That was never my intention. And I am happy here, with all of you stubborn dwarves. But I am still a Hobbit and I am not used to waking up without the sun or being able to walk for hours without even the sight of a single leaf. Erebor is not the Shire, and I’m just trying to… adjust I suppose.” Bilbo was hoping this would placate Thorin’s anger but was surprised at the flash of sadness that crossed Thorin’s face and when Thorin reached out to place his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders, Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat. Thorin seemed, thankfully, completely unaware of Bilbo’s small internal crisis and a look of resolve settled in Thorin’s eyes.

“Please, Master Baggins. Do not argue with me on this. We will do what it takes to make Erebor feel more like home to you but you are not to leave this mountain alone, and that’s final. It is still too dangerous, especially without a dwarf more familiar with his surroundings to accompany you.”

_A dwarf more familiar with his surroundings…_

“Well I wouldn’t be alone if you came with me,” Bilbo mumbled.

Thorin blinked. Bilbo froze. He took a quick step back and felt the blush rising from his collarbones to the tips of his ears. _Oops._

“I… uh. What I meant to say… that is… I know you are exceedingly busy. And I’m sure you would much rather spend your free time relaxing or…. Oh, is that the time? I am terribly sorry, must be off, I told Ori I would.... uh… read something. Good day!”

Bilbo rushed out of the room without so much as glance back at Thorin, cursing his inability to keep his foolish Took side under lock and key. If he had looked back, he would have seen a befuddled king with his hands still in the air where hobbit shoulders had been, and a small grin beginning to spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me (Ariel) over at baegginoakshield.tumblr.com and Sarah at CapitanCarter.tumblr.com for more Tolkien and bagginshield related crying!  
> ~Ariel


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to DragonBilbo on tumblr for being out Beta!
> 
> Any comments please let us know!

When one of Thorin’s advisors told him that Bilbo had been spotted by a guard holding onto the mountainside for dear life as he made his way down a narrow, crumbling path for the third time this week he had nearly ended council session early. It took all of the Dwarf King’s self-control to not leap out of his seat and rush to find the hobbit that had become so important to him recently.

Oh he had tried to hide it. Something had always rubbed Thorin the wrong way about the Halfling that they had hired to help them along their quest to reclaim Erebor, and it wasn’t until the hobbit saved his life, and that of his nephew’s and companion’s, did Thorin even dare to entertain the thought that his feelings ran any deeper towards the hobbit than those of friendship.

But no, there was still nothing but friendship between the two of them, and Thorin would have to be happy with that. He had duties towards his kingdom that he needed to oversee, which left little time for courting or merriment with the company that had helped him reclaim so much.  
There were a few agonizingly long months when Bilbo had returned to the Shire to settle his affairs where Thorin had feared that he had lost his friend to the other side of the world forever. Thankfully, Bilbo had returned, and seemed happy within Erebor’s walls. That is until…

Thorin knew that he couldn’t keep Bilbo locked up with the royal wing of Erebor, but everything outside is just too dangerous while rebuilding was still progressing. Within the past few weeks Bilbo had left the safety of Erebor’s walls and had gotten lost once, cut his leg another time, and has most recently tripped off a ledge and just dangled there! Luckily there was a guard passing who quickly called for help, or else Bilbo might have come back with much more severe injuries… or not at all. 

Thorin hadn’t meant to yell at Bilbo, all of his feelings on the subject had just managed to slip out. What he hadn’t expected was Bilbo’s confession of his difficulty adjusting to life inside the walls of Erebor. It made sense in a way, the rolling hills of the Shire was definitely nothing like The Lonely Mountain. But Thorin still felt justified in telling Bilbo that he shouldn’t go outside alone, that is until he said…

Confound that hobbit! What had he truly meant by asking him to come along with him on his journeys outside of Erebor? The way that he ran away quickly after would suggest… No. That surely wasn’t what he meant. Even though Thorin sorely wished that Bilbo did want Thorin around him for a while…

Growling in frustration, he decided to head down to the sparring area to see if Dwalin was around to get in a little bit of training. As the new Captain of the Guard, Thorin’s old  
friend was quite busy, but he always seemed to be up for a match to let off some steam when Thorin needed him.

And Thorin had needed these sparring sessions more frequently, truth be told. He used them as a retreat. From aggravating council meetings, to the often overwhelming tasks of rebuilding still ahead of them. More recently though, the sparring sessions had been a way to refocus his thoughts which had been straying to their burglar at the most inopportune moments. Thorin could blame it on wanting to ensure the halfling’s safety after all he had done for them but… that wouldn’t explain why he thought of golden curls ruffling in the wind, or how those curls would feel like silk if he were to run his hands through them...

“Oh for Mahal’s sake!” Thorin shouted to an empty corridor. That damn hobbit! Even when he was nowhere in sight he was causing trouble. How was Thorin supposed to run a bloody kingdom when he was acting like a hopeless dwarfling just realizing he was in love? 

In love.

Thorin stopped dead in the middle of the hall and groaned. That’s exactly what he was doing and he was doing a poor job of hiding it lately. He was in love with a stubborn, outspoken, infuriating, kind-hearted, selfless, loyal, beautiful…

Another groan. This was going to need to be a long sparring session. 

When Thorin walked into the spacious sparring and weights arena, he was met with the sight of his sister Dís hacking away at the splintering shield Dwalin was holding up, his own sword laying out of his reach in the dust. 

Thorin sighed and shook his head fondly. Why Dwalin continued to agree to sparring matches with Dís was beyond him. Perhaps because if he refused Dís would just take up a sword and fight him wherever they happened to be. Dís was a Durin, through and through, and Thorin was more proud of her than he would ever admit to her. That would just make her more dangerous. And it certainly didn’t help that Dís and Bilbo had formed a close friendship almost immediately. He was hoping for a small reprieve after her arrival before Bilbo’s quick-wit and sharp tongue were paired with Dís’ determination and fearlessness. But Bilbo seemed to enjoy their friendship greatly and anything that made the hobbit happy was worth a few extra headaches. 

And just like that, Thorin had found himself thinking of a warm, easy smile given to anyone who showed kindness or a surprised laugh hidden behind a hand that never failed to make Thorin feel like he was being wrapped in a warm blanket, erasing all the worries of the day. 

He was snapped out of his daydream by a loud laugh from Dís and a grumble from the sweaty lump the Dwalin had been reduced to. 

“Master Dwalin, always a pleasure to kick your ass. You fought well but if you think you can beat me with the same outdated tricks you use on my brother, who has been staring dreamily into space in the corner, you are sorely mistaken. Honestly, you would think you could have figured that out by now, Dwalin.”  
Both Thorin and Dwalin were spluttering out their protests while Dís made her way to the ramp at the far side of the arena that led to the stone steps and seats where Thorin was sitting.

“I assume you haven’t come here to watch me trample your Captain of the Guard into the ground, but I sincerely doubt Dwalin will be able to spar with you now, brother.”

“This is Thorin we’re talking about,” Dwalin wheezed from the arena. “All I have to say is hobbit and the big lug loses it.”

Dís laughed gleefully as Thorin stomped down the steps and then the ramp to enter the arena and pick up the sword Dís had left leaning against the side for him. 

“Careful, Dwalin,” Thorin gritted out while advancing toward Dwalin who had just poured an entire jug of water on his head. “It would not be too hard to replace a deceased Captain of the Guard. I may just finish what my sister started.”  
“Yeah, ok uzbadê. Let’s see if you can fight as quickly as you finish off those cakes our hobbit makes for you.” Dwalin had just managed to finish his teasing before he had to block the sword slicing towards his face. “Ach, see! It’s like proddin a bear!”

Thorin blocked out Dwalin’s laughter and tried to focus on the familiar sound of swords clashing and feet sliding across dust and stone. But something tugged in the back of Thorin’s mind. Dwalin knew why Thorin was here. Dís knew as well. His attempts at keeping his fixation on the hobbit hidden were failing miserably. And maybe… maybe he didn’t wish to succeed. Maybe he wanted every dwarf in Erebor to know without a doubt how much he cherished his brave hobbit. Maybe… he wanted Bilbo to finally know the depths of his regard. That the thought of Erebor without him left him cold and restless. Then maybe he could give Bilbo everything Thorin wanted to give freely but was too cowardly to hope for. He could stare at that warm smile without having to look away quickly and be the cause of that surprised laughter through early morning kisses and flowers given in front of the whole company. 

Thorin had to stumble backwards to avoid being knocked over by the force of Dwalin’s next swing but managed to block and surge back with a renewed energy.  
The thought of a future with his hobbit was almost overwhelmingly hopeful. And also slightly ridiculous. There was no reason for Bilbo to return Thorin’s affections. Bilbo was sunshine and soil and bravery and how could Thorin have any hold on that?

Thorin smiled as he nearly disarmed Dwalin and landed a kick to his knee that left the dwarf swearing and laughing. He knew that if Bilbo heard Thorin speaking of himself that way he would be thoroughly reprimanded. He remembered the days after he awoke from his injuries in the aftermath of the battle. Bilbo had been there every day, simply reading by Thorin’s bed. Smiling at him when Thorin asked again why he had forgiven him, why he hadn’t just returned to Shire and cursed the day he left his books and armchair. Why he still had faith in him. 

“Because you deserve forgiveness, Thorin. You have given a home back to your people. You were sick. That doesn’t erase what you did, but what you did under sickness does not erase all the good you have done and all the good you will do.” Bilbo had said it so simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And if you think I traveled all this way and spent all this time eating two bloody meals a day just to run off at the end, ha! You will not get rid of me so easily, Thorin Oakenshield. And while we’re discussing meals...”

“Oy, ya big sap! Are ya gonna fight me or are ya gonna keep grinning at me like I’m a foot shorter and got pretty curly hair on my head?” Dwalin barked as Thorin ducked to avoid the sword whistling past his head. 

Thorin could hear Dís laughing in the background and let his body react to the ebb and flow of the fight while his thoughts raced with a terrifying, foolish, exhilarating idea. He could… potentially… court the hobbit. As soon as the idea was in his head he knew his life was over. This was it. This was going to be his downfall. The thought of Bilbo as his Consort was something he had never dared to allow himself to consider. But the thought took over everything, every part of Thorin hummed and he knew he knew the possibility of him being rejected was astronomically higher than being accepted but he couldn’t erase the thought, the tiny gem of possibility that Bilbo might say yes. I want to court Bilbo. The thought settled somewhere deep in Thorin’s chest and he felt more grounded than he ever had.

It was at that point he realized the fight had stopped and Dwalin was gaping at him, sword lowered. 

“Dwalin?” Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. When Dwalin continued to stare, jaw open, eyes wide, Thorin turned to question Dís but found a mirror of Dwalin’s expression on her face.

“What did you just say?” Dís said, a smile beginning to twinkle in her eyes.

“What are you talking about, I didn’t say anything,” Thorin responded, confusion growing. “What the hell is going on with you two? Dwalin? Dwalin why are you laughing?” 

He whipped his head back and forth, from Dís to Dwalin, trying to make sense of what in Mahal’s name was going on. Had he said something?  
“You… want to court the hobbit?” Dís was full on beaming now, and Dwalin put his hand heavily on Thorin’s shoulder.

“Oh, laddie. You took your damn sweet time coming to that conclusion didn’t ya?” His hand squeezed Thorin’s shoulder, though Thorin was too dazed to really notice. “Kinda makes me worry what would happen if you were King, or somethin, and had to make difficult decisions every day.” 

Thorin rubbed his eyes with his palms. Well, this sparring session had certainly not gone to plan. 

“If either of you tell a single soul…” Thorin tried to make his voice as threatening as possible as he pointed his sword towards Dwalin, then to Dís. It only sent Dís into more delighted laughter.

“Oh dear, I do believe we’re being threatened, Dwalin! I wonder what Bilbo would think…” Dís was grinning so widely at this point that Thorin knew the entire situation was hopeless. He has sealed his fate. He was going to have to murder his sister and his best friend.

“Ay, but I’m more interested in seeing how long it takes our mighty king to get the courage to actually do the damn proposing. At this rate, I’d wager we’ve got about three more years of them staring longingly at each other before one of us snaps and kills em both.”

Dís sighed as she stood to straighten out her clothes and head back into the arena. 

“Perhaps Bilbo will put us all out of our misery and do it himself? Might cut the time down to two years, if we’re lucky,” Dís teased Thorin but Thorin could see her soften when she put a hand on his shoulder and knocked her forehead against his. Thorin knew the gesture was a silent apology for the teasing and a wish to share the moment with him.

“I’m so happy for you, brother,” she whispered with such delight that Thorin couldn’t help the small smile that broke through his scowl. 

Which was quickly dashed when Dwalin snorted from the door that led back into the empty corridor, and back into the kingdom and all its needs. 

“Might want to save the celebrations for when the big lump actually asks him.” He grumbled as left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me (Ariel) over at baegginoakshield.tumblr.com and Sarah at CapitanCarter.tumblr.com for more Tolkien and bagginshield related crying!  
> ~Ariel


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the overwhelmingly positive reponse from our first two chapters (thank you to all who gave us kudos and commented!) Sarah and I have decided to change our update schedule to Monday AND Fridays around 5 p.m. EST! 
> 
> As always, many thanks to DragonBilbo on Tumblr for being our amazing beta!
> 
> Thank you again to those who commented last time! Any comments would still be super appreciated!

In a small tavern within the mountain of Erebor, people gathered to drink ale together with their friends and relax after the stressful events of everyday life. dwarves of all family and class mixed and intermingled together sharing a pint and getting to know one another better.

Bilbo sat with Ori at the table. He felt a mellow tingling in his hands and wasn’t able to look straight at Ori’s eyes, a clear sign for him to realize that he’s starting to pass tipsy territory, and if they continue to drink he will definitely become drunk. Nowhere near as drunk as he had been at the summer festival in Hobbiton a few years past (Bilbo has learned how to hold his drink better now after all) but it has been a while since he has let himself indulged in this much ale. The tavern they were at was quite nice. Sturdy stone tables and a fully stocked bar made this tavern a popular place to relax. Both Ori and Bilbo had desperately needed to relax, with just the two of them. It has been about two weeks since that awkwardness in the library with Thorin, and Bilbo had been skittish and could barely make any eye contact for a few days. Equally Thorin seemed hesitant around Bilbo, like he was always on the verge of saying something but never actually did. Probably to tell Bilbo that he was such a good friend and could never be anything else, thought Bilbo glumly. Noticing his melancholic mood, Ori spoke up then, interrupting his somber thoughts.

“Are you okay, Bilbo? I know that you’ve been stressed lately, but tonight we’re supposed to have some fun! We can relax, get the people we both can’t stop thinking about out of our heads…” Ori trailed off, eyes wide as though he realized that he said too much.

“What’s this?” Bilbo asked, “I thought we were here to have some drink and just talk together about things other than work. There’s someone you’re trying to avoid thinking about?!” Bilbo exclaimed, and watched fascinated as Ori flushed a bright red.

“N-No!” Ori stammered, “I-I mean, I’m, it’s just that, well… I know that you and Thorin haven’t really been around each other lately!” he blurted out, then comically slapped a hand over his mouth, as if to stop any more treacherous words from escaping. Bilbo would have laughed at the sight, had the subject matter not been so delicate.

“Ah, yes. Well… I suppose we have both realized something and don’t know how to proceed,” Bilbo admitted, looking down at his drink in his hands.  
Ori cocked his head to the side, “What? What happened?” he asked.  
Bilbo fidgeted and didn’t want to answer but something in him, probably the Took part of him, wanted to finally say it out loud so he spits out, “Oh, only the fact that I’ve realized how in love I am with Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and that I now realize, which I really have always realized, that Thorin will never see me that way, and that I just have to accept it.”

Ori’s mouth had dropped open. Before he could sputter out anything either in support or protest, Bilbo continued. “It’s just, oh I don’t know Ori. We’ve gotten so much friendlier recently, and I have absolutely no right to ask for anything more. Thorin is King, and even without our shaky past looming over us at all times, there is still the fact of the Arkenstone.”

Ori winced, the Arkenstone was still a sore subject for many people, most of all Bilbo. Bilbo hoped that Ori would let the subject be dropped, but instead he quietly stated, “You should tell him, Bilbo. You two work so well together and I’m sure that Thorin just-”

Bilbo laughed, “No, of course I’m not going to tell Thorin! Don’t be ridiculous! What would Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain want with a Hobbit? There’s no way Thorin has any romantic feelings towards Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, thank you very much. Let me have my nice little dream and wishful thinking of like everyone else who has ever laid eyes upon Thorin Oakenshield… And don’t you dare tell anyone or I will never make those lemon tarts you fancy so much!” he finished, blushing brightly at everything he had let slip out.

Ori’s eyes were wide as he nodded frantically, but there was a thoughtful look in his eyes, “I promise, Bilbo. I won’t say anything,” He said, placating Bilbo.  
Bilbo nodded, satisfied. “Well good! He’s probably just trying to find a way to let me down easily, but he doesn’t need to do that. I’m perfectly fine with how things are. Now… back to what we were saying before… Don’t think I haven’t noticed you blushing red as a tomato any time Mister Dwalin is within a fifteen foot radius of you!” Bilbo teased as Ori sputtered, previous topic all but forgotten at the look on his friend’s face.

In a booth nearby, a dwarf smirked into his tankard, bets and wagers already running through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shorter chapters... everything after this gets much longer! Also, you get another chapter on Monday! So there's that!
> 
> You can follow me (Ariel) over at baegginoakshield.tumblr.com and Sarah at CapitanCarter.tumblr.com for more Tolkien and bagginshield related crying!  
> ~Ariel
> 
> This chapter is ALL Ariel and out of the entire fic it's my absolute favorite chapter because good-bro-Ori is the most precious cinnamon roll.   
> \- Sarah


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The total chapter count has gone down today to ten because Sarah and I have decided to combine what would have been the fourth and fifth chapter into one longer chapter! We thought you wouldn't appreciated a two page chapter too much... So here's a longer chapter for you guys! You're welcome!
> 
> Many thanks to DragonBilbo on Tumblr for being our amazing beta!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is commented so far! We Love you!Any more comments would still be super appreciated!

Bilbo knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. How many times would his friends have to yell at him about not wandering off alone outside of the mountain before he listened to them? But he needed some more sunshine and ground softer than stone under his feet, and Bilbo couldn’t be expected to sit around all day waiting for one of his friends to become available, and even if they were there was no guarantee that they would want to come traipsing along after him and his quest for grass around the outside of Erebor.

Bilbo sighed and continued walking. He decided to explore the side of the mountain that was facing away from the newly rebuilt Dale. From the stories that he had heard, Smaug might not have touched as much of this mountainside as the part closer to Dale and the entrance to the mountain. He figured that if anywhere on the mountain might have plants or grass it might be over here.

The more he traveled however, the more that seemed unlikely. Just as he was about to turn back around and head home, his foot slipped on a loose rock and he was sent tumbling down to the ground. Not again, Bilbo thought as he rubbed his sore knees before something caught his eye.

It was a small gap in the rock a few paces in front of him. As he moved forward, rising slowly still looking at the gap, it opened up even more behind it. Interesting, Bilbo thought, as he looked at it closer. It seemed that the mountain side was curved diagonally, and with the rock placement in relation to the path Bilbo had been traveling on, he never would have noticed anything different about this part of the mountain, nor that gap. Bilbo moved past the rock and found himself in a small cave tunnel. Nothing wrong with a little bit of exploring whispered Bilbo’s Took side, and he stepped further into the cave. The first thing he noticed was moss covering the walls, so Bilbo rationalized there must be some water around here somewhere. No sooner had that thought entered his mind, when the tunnel opened up to what could only be described as wondrous.

The opening was spacious, and completely open to the sky, so the sun shining down from the sky bathed the area in light. There was a small lake glistening a bright blue that looked as though it had never been touched, and a tall oak tree standing tall next to it. But that wasn’t the best part. No, the best part was all of the grass and wildflowers covering almost the entirety of the floor of the meadow.

It was one of the most beautiful sights that Bilbo had seen in quite a while, and he wasn’t even sure that he truly believed what he was seeing. Before he knew what he was doing, Bilbo sank to his knees and reached out his hands to feel the grass growing there. He almost moaned at the sensation of the blades between his fingers, it had been so long since he had been around healthy, green grass, and even longer still since he allowed himself extra time and consideration for the feeling of grass in his hand. 

Bilbo sat back and sighed contently, his back nestling comfortably against the tree. From there he got the wonderful view of the lake and grass and rock of the curved walls, creating a perfect picture, all while feeling the warmth of the sun between the leaves of the tree. Bilbo couldn’t believe his luck at finding such a place as this; It was everything that he could have dreamed of finding. 

After the sun had begun to set, and it was getting closer to the dinner hour Bilbo decided it was time to leave. He stood and made his way out of the cave, and tunnel that connected it to the outside of the mountain. Bilbo ducked around that rock formation once again, and suddenly he was back outside. Bilbo looked back at the rocks and tried to figure out how he would find this place again. He memorized the formation of the rocks that could be seen from the path, and scratched a B in one of the rocks. Bilbo hoped that that would be enough to help himself find that place again, because there was no way he would ever be satisfied with only finding what he had been searching for only once. 

*******

“That’s it, I’m done, I’m going back to the Blue Mountains before I commit regicide or murder a Hobbit.”

Kíli sat up from an armchair where he had been sprawled since returning from a scouting party, when Fíli burst through the doors to the company’s common room.

“What have they done this time? Ugh! And why are you soaking?” Kíli asked while Fíli plopped down to sit on the floor in front of him. 

“Well since Uncle made me run three extra laps and kept me in the arena to spar an hour longer than usual, I would assume I’m a bit sweaty brother dear, I do apologize for the inconvenience,” Fíli snapped as he stole a tankard off the table by Kíli. 

“Is that why you’re going to kill him?” Ori asked from his spot at the long wooden table in the middle of the room. The table had been repurposed from a part of a large door that had managed to remain mostly intact under Smaug’s reign and now held the informal meals the Company shared from time to time. It was also Ori’s favorite place besides the library and Bilbo’s writing desk in his rooms to work on translations and cataloging. Ori would reason this was because of how warm and cozy the room was and certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Master Dwalin had more reason to visit the common room than the library or Bilbo’s room. 

“Oh, no, I’m going to kill him because he’s a hopeless oaf and if I have to endure him being a complete fool around Bilbo on more time I think I’ll explode,” Fíli sighed dramatically as Kíli patted him on the head. 

“What happened?” Kíli asked, stealing the tankard back from Fíli.

“We were walking past the library and at the same time Bilbo came out carrying an armful of scrolls. Thorin collided with him, scrolls went flying, and the next thing I know Thorin had landed on top of Bilbo. And instead of getting up like a normal, decent dwarf, he just stares at him! Doesn’t even move! Just gapes down at the poor hobbit even though he’s probably crushing the life out of him. And Bilbo just gapes back up at him! Meanwhile, I’m picking up the bloody scrolls by myself and when I interrupt them gazing deeply into each other’s eyes to tell them to get a damn room they both jumped up like had I dumped cold water on the both of them. Honestly, I think the idiots forgot I was even there!” 

“Oh no! Did any of the scrolls get damaged?” Fíli and Kíli both looked at Ori with an exasperated expression. Ori sank back into his chair. “I mean, um... was Bilbo alright?”

“Bilbo was fine but Thorin just left him there and nearly ran the other way.” Fíli said as the door to the common room opened and Balin, Dwalin, and Bifur, and Bofur entered. 

“Just give em time, laddie. They’ll figure it out soon enough. Hopefully,” Balin said to Bifur as they made their way closer to the fire. Dwalin fell heavily into the open armchair while Balin went to warm his hands, carefully avoiding getting tangled in Fíli’s outstretched legs. Bifur and Bofur sat down next to Ori who was making an attempt to organize the papers covering most of the table. Kíli went to sit across from them to give Balin a seat next to the fire. 

“Who will figure what out soon?” Kíli asked. Bifur started signing rapidly in iglishmêk and Kíli snorted. 

“Guess you weren’t the only one to suffer through Uncle and Bilbo’s pining today, Fíli.” 

Fíli groaned from his spot on the floor. “What happened?” 

“Yesterday Bif and I were walking back from lookin over the west mine with Thorin,” Bofur said with a wide grin on his face. “We had just come up the stairs near the hall that leads out to that big balcony, ya know the one? Well we spotted Bilbo sitting there on the railing, leaning against a column, reading a book. We were gonna call over to him but there were too many dwarves between us and he seemed like he was enjoying the bit of sun that was coming across the side of the mountain.” Bofur stopped when Bifur nudged him to sign something with a grin to match Bofur’s on his face.

“Oh, aye that’s true Bif, the sun was hitting Bilbo’s curls just right, making em look like gold,” Bofur laughed. “Poor Thorin didn’t stand a chance. Can’t really blame him for walking into that door, the love-struck fool.” 

Kíli choked on the ale he was drinking. 

“Oh for the love of Mahal, he walked into a door?” Fíli cried. “This is getting ridiculous! He’s king, he led a company to reclaim a kingdom from a dragon! And speaking of dragons, Bilbo can riddle with one and sneak past an elvenking, no problem, but he’s too oblivious to see Thorin is in love with him??”

“They’re both rather oblivious, to be fair,” Balin added. “Thorin seems just as ignorant to Bilbo’s obvious affections for him.”

Bombur, who had been going over inventory lists at the far side of the table, chuckled at this. 

“That’s the truth, alright. Bilbo asked me the other night to help make him those cakes Thorin loves so much. When I asked him if he knew they were Thorin’s favorite, he about dropped the whole lot of them. He mumbled something about thinking the king might like a snack after a long day with advisors. It was all very romantic, if you ask me.”

“Oh, I remember that night!” Balin said with a fond smile. “Couldn’t get Thorin to focus on a single thing after Bilbo brought those cakes around to Thorin’s room. It is nice to see the lad smiling so much, I have to say. Though it would be much better if he could finally accept that the hobbit would welcome his affections and not run for the Shire the first chance he gets.”

“Ay, they’re both hopeless messes, nothin we can do it about it. Did ye see the clouds this mornin? Think we’re gonna have a storm soon,” Dwalin said quickly, hiding his face behind a large tankard. 

Balin gave Dwalin an inquisitive glance, and narrowed his eyes when Dwalin started to fidget. He was about to ask what he was hiding when the door opened again and the rest of the company, including Dís walked in. Nori and Dori took the spots next to Bofur, Bifur, and Ori on one side of the table, while Óin and Glóin joined Kíli on the other. Balin, Fíli, and Dwalin stood up to greet Dís and the four of them joined the rest of the Company and the table, now cleared of Ori’s translations and Bombur’s lists. 

“Good evening, everyone,” Dís said as she took her seat between Dwalin and Fíli. Her deep blue dress had runes stitched in with silver thread along the hem and collar and her long fur coat gave her an undeniable air of royalty but her manner was relaxed and unguarded around the company. “Any news?”

“Nothing too unusual, mum,” Kíli said with a sigh. “Just lamenting over the fact we have a complete idiot for an uncle and our resident hobbit isn’t much better.”

“Ah, yes,” Dís laughed, a playful glint in her eyes. “Aren’t they fun?”

“Fun?? If they don’t speed things up, we’ll be stuck with a brooding king who runs into doors until the Hobbit gets so frustrated with him he finally admits he’s been swooning over him!”

“Would you like to make that a bet?” Nori asked, wiping a throwing knife with a richly colored cloth. He looked up at Kíli and grinned mischievously. “I’d wager 100 coins Thorin will pluck up the courage before our hobbit.”

Glóin let out a low whistle.

“That’s a fair amount of coin you’re wagering, lad. Do you know something we don’t?”

“Besides overhearing Bilbo confessing his hopeless infatuation with the King the other night?” Nori’s grin widened and he looked triumphantly at the shocked faces of the companions. 

Ori spluttered and almost tipped over in his chair. 

“What? How? You were there? How did you hear…” Ori stopped mid-sentence and his eyes went wide. He cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table. “I mean, that’s preposterous, I’ve never heard Bilbo say anything like that.”

“Oh no?” Nori laughed. “So Bilbo didn’t tell you he was madly in love with the King but didn’t think the majestic Thorin Oakenshield would ever have feelings for a hobbit from the Shire?” 

“Is it true?” Óin asked eagerly, ear trumpet trained on Ori. 

Ori deflated a bit and frowned.

“I promised him I wouldn’t say anything and now everyone knows. I’m a terrible friend!”

“Don’t say that, it’s not your fault your brother’s a slippery little weasel,” Dwalin glared and tried to discreetly elbow Dís, who was smiling so widely he feared another promise was about to be broken. “You were very loyal to keep that information to yourself.”

Ori turned bright red and smiled down at his hands. 

“You know, I think a wager might not be a bad idea!” Kíli said. “If anything, it would be a distraction from the agony of watching them flail around each other.”

“I don’t know lads, this is their private business. Feels a bit intrusive to be makin bets on something so personal,” Balin replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully, but there was a spark of mirth in his eye and Fíli knew this wasn’t a final word.

“It’s less intrusive than locking them in a room and not letting them out until they’ve both confessed,” Fíli offered.

Balin stayed silent for a few seconds longer and then laughed.

“Ay, that’s probably true. A wager would be a welcome distraction at this point.”

Nori sat back in his seat and crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

“I think it’s only fair I get a portion of the winnings regardless of the outcome, since I was the only one able to gather some useful information.”

Dwalin groaned. He knew what was coming next. There was no point in trying to stop it. Once Dís sensed a challenge she was even worse than her brother.

“Oh well if that’s the case I should just collect the entire pot now,” She said, completely calmly, a small smile on her face. “But since you’re such a skilled spy, I’m sure you know what Thorin told me and Dwalin a few weeks ago?” 

Dwalin put his head in his hands. His life was over. Thorin was going to kill him. He would never be able to give those handmade quills to Ori.

“Well, what did he tell you?” Fíli asked, sitting forward in his seat. The whole company was leaning in, looking excitedly at Dís as if she was about to tell them all the secrets of Erebor. 

“My brother,” she paused, grinning at the company all around her, “intends to court the hobbit.”

Dwalin sighed as the company broke into excited exchanges of bets on how long it would take Thorin to ask Bilbo or if Bilbo would beat him to it. He glanced at Ori who was giving Nori a rather piercing glare and huffed out a laugh. As he pulled out his pouch of coins he wondered if he could get those quills to the scribe before Thorin fed him and Dís to a pack of wargs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess we know who overheard that conversation in the tavern now ;) But really, was it much of a surprise?
> 
> The first half (finding the sanctuary) was written by me (Ariel) while THE ENTIRETY of the company scene was written by Sarah, so PLEASE send all your love to her because it is FLAWLESS!
> 
> You can follow me (Ariel) over at baegginoakshield.tumblr.com and Sarah at capitancarter.tumblr.com for more Tolkien and bagginshield related crying!  
> ~Ariel


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to DragonBilbo on Tumblr for being our amazing beta!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is commented so far! We Love you!Any more comments would still be super appreciated!

Bilbo was going to pull his own hair out in frustration. While he had had a brief moment of peace and quiet in the library hiding behind the tall stacks of books, most of his day had been spent walking what seemed like the entirety of Erebor to deliver messages and favors to various dwarves, both ones he knew personally and others that he had never been introduced to before. Bilbo didn’t know when he became a messenger for the kingdom of Erebor, rather than his usual job of helping rewrite and organize the scrolls within the great library… but Bilbo was not pleased with this change.

As Bilbo finished with the last of his tasks his thoughts turned towards that perfect spot that he had found a few weeks ago. He had been back a few times already, and it just got more and more perfect the more time he spent there. All Bilbo wanted to do right now was go sit by that little lake among the grass and zone out for a while. He had found a spot to fit his back against the bark of that one lone tree where he was able to sit and stare out across the tiny body of water. Beneath the stretching tree roots there was a small crevice to store a blanket and some books so he wouldn’t attract attention walking around Erebor each night carrying them. Not that he was sneaking out or anything. Absolutely not! He had every right to travel wherever he wished, no matter what Thorin Oakenshield had to say on the matter. He was just simply…. avoiding another confrontation. 

Anyway, the blanket was for the times that he wanted to lie amid the grass and feel the sun on his face, or late at night when he wanted to look up at the many stars. There were so many stars above Erebor! Constellations Bilbo had never seen and stars Bilbo couldn’t name. Yet looking up at the stars above Erebor, Bilbo felt closer to the Shire that he remembered from his childhood than he had in a long, long time. Even before his mad journey across the world with thirteen dwarves the Shire hadn’t really felt like home. The magic of festivals and his mother’s stories had been replaced with overbearing relatives and an obligation to seem happy, even when he wasn’t.

Bilbo hurried from his room eager to get to his spot so that he would have enough time to actually enjoy sitting out there, before having to head back inside the mountain to go to sleep. He made his way down the mountain path that he had come to know so well, and slipped between the rocks which still were marked by the B that Bilbo had left there weeks ago. Humming contentedly, Bilbo uncovered the blanket and books and settled himself against the tree. The sun had begun its descent behind the hills, throwing shades of purple, red, and gold onto the mountainside and casting long shadows across the little meadow. Bilbo felt lucky that it was still summer in Erebor, or else this spot would have been mighty cold at this time of day. He wondered if he would be able to visit this spot once the weather starts to be less favorable. He would sorely miss this little sanctuary when he would be trapped within the mountain. There would be no way a measly blanket could keep him warm then. Perhaps he could convince someone to come out here with him…. No that was foolish thinking. Bilbo had had enough of that sort of thinking these last few weeks. His majesty and he had gotten into a multitude of awkward and slightly uncomfortable situations recently. Bilbo was sure the entire mountain knew of his infatuation with the King by now. Just the other day, Bilbo was exiting the library after a long day of translating and organizing with Ori, arms filled with scrolls to bring to the treasury since they were filled with old figures from before Smaug attacked. When he pushed the door open, he ran straight into something warm and solid, sending him and his parchments flying to the floor, while the offending obstruction fell on top of him. The sharp reprimand he was about to give died as soon as he realized the wall he had collided with was actually Thorin. Thorin who was currently still on top of him, staring down at him with wide blue eyes. Bilbo had forgotten how to work his lungs. Though that could be attributed to the way Thorin was completely pressed against him in all the right, but incredibly awkward places. Bilbo was vaguely aware of someone else near them but his eye was drawn to the slight blush that had begun to spread on Thorin’s cheeks and across his ears. He followed the blush down the line of Thorin’s neck and was just wondering what that blush would feel like against his mouth when a voice, he thinks it was Fíli’s voice, told them to go get a room. That startled the two right out of their daze, and they quickly jumped apart. Thorin wasn’t even able to look Bilbo in the eye as he beat a hasty retreat. Fíli handed him the scrolls that he had picked up for Bilbo and then set off down the hallway to catch up to his uncle.

And while that had been embarrassing, it wasn’t even the only thing like it to happen lately! Proof that everyone within the mountain knew about his little crush on Thorin was his conversation with Bombur in the kitchens. Bilbo had been minding his own business, harmlessly looking for some ingredients to make some cakes that he knew many within the company enjoyed. Well most of the company. At least three of them. Although he wasn’t entirely sure about two of them. In any case, he was making cakes he knew would be enjoyed by… a dwarf. He was just trying to reach a pouch of spices that had been placed on the highest shelf in the kitchen when Bombur walked in and asked if he needed any help. The two chatted together amicably for a bit while Bilbo mixed his ingredients before Bombur commented that the recipe that Bilbo was doing seemed to look a lot like kasabuhaluw, which his majesty just so happened to inhale any time they were produced. Bilbo had nearly dumped the bowl of dry ingredients on himself at that but quickly turned away from Bombur to hide his blush. 

“Oh? Is that so? Well, I had no idea!” Bilbo said quickly, stirring a bit erratically. “How nice! That Thorin should like these cakes, I mean. Not that I’m making them for him, of course! Though I heard the delegation from the east was particularly unpleasant and I’m sure His Majesty would enjoy a treat, wouldn’t you say?” Bilbo turned around to see Bombur smiling knowingly at him. He hummed noncommittally as he handed Bilbo the bowl of wet ingredients he had been mixing. 

Bilbo sighed heavily. He couldn’t escape thinking about all of this, no matter what he did. He had come out to his spot in order to relax and destress… but instead he was… reminiscing. At least the stars were fully out by now. They looked beautiful, shining across the dark night sky. Bilbo knew that he should get up soon and go back inside the mountain, but it was just so beautiful here that he couldn’t force himself to move quite yet. Just a few more minutes he mumbled to himself as his eyes began to feel heavy, and he drifted off peacefully to sleep. That night he dreamed of bright blue eyes and a shy hesitant smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me (Ariel) over at baegginoakshield.tumblr.com and Sarah at CapitanCarter.tumblr.com for more Tolkien and bagginshield related crying!  
> ~Ariel
> 
> kasabuhaluw- honey cakes (literally cake of honey)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to dragonbilbo on tumblr for being such an amazing beta!

Thorin entered the company dining area later than usual that night and took his seat at the head of the table, expecting to see twelve other dwarves and a hobbit eating and chatting. He greeted Dwalin and Balin, sitting nearest to him, and began to fill his plate as he listened to the story Fíli and Kíli were telling animatedly further down the table. Across from Dwalin, Ori piped up to the group if anyone had seen Bilbo. There was a round of negative answers and Thorin felt a sense of melancholy. The Company decided not to dwell on it any longer, for if the hobbit wanted some peace and quiet, then it was his right to do so… even if Dwalin had told Thorin secretly that Bilbo had expressed an interest that all of the company begin eating together once again. No matter, Thorin thought, and turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. Thorin knew that Bilbo liked his independence, and though Thorin worried for the hobbit’s safety, he did trust Bilbo to keep himself safe.

  
However, when the company had breakfast together the next morning and the hobbit still wasn’t there, all of the assembled dwarves began to get anxious.

“Two missed meals in a row? That’s quite unusual for our hobbit, don’t you think?” Balin asked.  
As the others nodded in agreement, Thorin began to break out into a cold sweat. What if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt? What if someone had hurt him? What if someone knew how fond he had become of the hobbit and took him to cause Thorin pain? Thorin’s hands fisted tightly on the table. There was no way he was going to let that happen!

“The last I saw him, he was talking with some of the new dwarves from the Blue Mountains. Didn’t recognize any of em, though,” Dwalin said with a slight frown. Thorin’s heart rate skyrocketed.

“We need to find him,” Thorin growled, hoping that his fears were unfounded. “Let’s go down to the marketplace and see if you can recognize the dwarves, Dwalin!”

Before they could set off Balin spoke up, “Wait a second, Lads. Why doesn’t Bombur go to the kitchens to see if Bilbo got breakfast himself, and Ori go to the library to see if he went straight to work?” 

Thorin nodded begrudgingly, and the two dwarves in question shot off to their assigned destinations. He paced back and forth, not happy about waiting for the answer. If Bilbo was in trouble then he had to go help him, now! 

“Dwalin!” Thorin nearly shouted in his anxiety. “We’ll go to the marketplace, I want to make sure those dwarves are still around. Balin, if any news on Bilbo is found, inform me straight away. Do not alert anyone else that the hobbit is missing, if there is foul play here, I don’t want the culprits to know we are searching.” 

“Thorin, do you really think any would seek to harm, Bilbo? Everyone knows of his role in reclaiming Erebor, he’s seen as hero among the dwarves.”

“Balin, I can’t… I can’t risk this. Please, just,” Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose to gather his composure and took a deep breath before straightening and making his way to the door. “Just keep me informed, Balin.” He swept out the door and down the corridor, Dwalin at his heels.

Pushing open the door of the great library, Ori hoped that all of this worrying was for nothing. Nothing explained Bilbo’s absence from two meals but… Ori stopped short. There was Bilbo! Sitting in his favorite chair looking over the scrolls that they had been assessing the other day munching on a muffin! Ori must have let out some sort of noise, because Bilbo looked up from his reading.

“Oh! Ori! Hello, how are you doing? Wait why are you looking at me like that? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Bilbo asked in a rush, straightening in his chair.

“I-.... You… Thorin…” Ori couldn’t even finished a sentence, too shocked that Bilbo was here and that nothing horrible had happened.

“Thorin?! Has something happened to Thorin?” Bilbo asked frantically. Ori gaped at him for a few more seconds before bursting out in hysterical laughter. “Ori? Ori, what is it!? Is Thorin okay?! Are you laughing or crying?” Bilbo questioned. He had shot up out of his chair, sending crumbs flying, and was shaking Ori lightly by the shoulders, brows furrowed in concern.

“Where were you, Bilbo? Last night for dinner, and this morning for breakfast? Everyone assumed something terrible had happened, since that’s only explanation for you missing two meals!” Ori explained, once he had calmed down. “Thorin was worried someone had kidnapped you and basically put Erebor on lockdown!”  
Bilbo’s jaw dropped.

“Thorin thought that… well that’s… that’s just absurd! Why would he… of all the ridiculous,” Bilbo stammered cheeks flushing hotly. “I need to find him right away! Where is he, Ori?!”

Ori shrugged. “I assume he’s gone to the marketplace by now, searching for the dwarves you were speaking with yesterday. We could go and check but he will probably return to the common room when he realizes they haven’t kidnapped you.”

Bilbo looked down at his hands awkwardly. All this because he accidently fell asleep out at his spot? This was embarrassing. But kidnapping?? Surely that was a bit of an overreaction? He had only missed two meals, that was no reason for the King to form a search party for a single hobbit!

“Fine, let’s go to the common room. Hopefully he hasn’t harassed those poor dwarves too much,” Bilbo said as he led Ori out of the library grumbling about ridiculous dwarves and overreactions.

When Bilbo and Ori finally entered the company dining room, Balin and Bofur were the only dwarves left, but both smiled and let out sighs of relief. “Glad to see you’re alright, laddie,” Balin said, patting Bilbo on the shoulder. Bilbo was about to respond that he was completely fine when the door burst open revealing an angry Thorin.

“YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HOBBIT?!” Thorin shouted, face red and hair a mess.  
“ME?! What about you Oh Mighty, King Under the Mountain? Why on earth would you harass those poor dwarves I had been trading with?” Bilbo asked, hands on his hips and standing tall.

“I thought they had kidnapped you! When you failed to show up for two company meals, and then there were reports of you fraternizing with two unknown dwarves, what other conclusion was I supposed to come to??”

Bilbo’s face had turned from cherry to maroon and he took a few steps closer to Thorin.

“Literally any other conclusion besides two dwarves kidnapping me FOR NO REASON, THORIN,” Bilbo shouted back.

As the voices raised, Balin, Bofur, and Ori began to shift closer and closer to the door. They had seen their King and hobbit fight before and were not eager to be caught in the crossfire. They slipped out in time to see Thorin throw his arms in the air exasperatedly.

“I was worried about you, Bilbo! What if something had happened?” Thorin yelled.

Bilbo stopped short, his mouth dropping open. He tried to not let that confession give him too much hope; surely his friend was simply worried about him the same way he would worry over any other member of the company. He cleared his throat and looked down at the ground, a bit sheepishly.

“Well, as you can see, nothing has happened to me. It was all a misunderstanding.” Bilbo hoped that would be enough to settle the argument, but knowing Thorin, the storm had not yet passed.

Sure enough, the dwarf crossed his arms and continued to glare the hobbit down. Bilbo sighed.

“You still have not explained where you were, hobbit. If nothing kept you from joining the company for meals, why did you…” Thorin stopped suddenly and his eyes narrowed.

Oh, no.

“Bilbo…” Thorin growled but Bilbo held up his hands and took two steps back, shaking his head.

“Now, Thorin, wait just a minute… I…” But Bilbo knew that it was no use. Thorin wouldn’t accept any excuse that Bilbo would come up with, which left him with no choice. “Follow me,” he said turning to head out the door, “I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> You can follow me (Ariel) over at baegginoakshield.tumblr.com and Sarah at capitancarter.tumblr.com for more Tolkien and bagginshield related crying!  
> ~Ariel


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to dragonbilbo on tumblr for being the best beta!

Bilbo led him down and outside the mountain. He seemed to know where he was going, so Thorin stayed quiet, choosing to trust Bilbo to not lead him astray. Bilbo continued to walk until he came across a small rock formation.

“Why have you brought me out here, hobbit?” Thorin questioned, looking around. There was absolutely nothing here on this side of the mountain. A few rocks to sit on, but nothing so great that would cause Bilbo to miss meals with the company.

“Well... Oh, just look.” Bilbo stammered, before he ducked behind a rock into a gap that Thorin hadn’t noticed was there before. It was a bit harder for Thorin to maneuver around the rocks than Bilbo, but once he did he saw the hobbit standing in a small cavern. The hobbit fidgeted on his feet a bit before looking up at Thorin and then moved further into the cavern, where Thorin could already see light streaming in. Thorin moved forward to follow him as the cavern opened up to…

It was beautiful. Here, right on the side of his mountain was a little secret place Bilbo found, where there was lush green grass, and a small sparkling pond, and a view of hills and woodland in the distance. Thorin gaped at his surroundings, transfixed. How did Bilbo find this place?

When Thorin asked him that Bilbo fidgeted a bit more and responded, “Ah yes, about that… well I had been walking around this bit of the mountain for a few days,” Bilbo ignored the glare Thorin was sending him and walked back towards the tree. “I hadn’t found anything and I was actually heading back in for the day when I… well it’s rather funny if you think about it.” Bilbo continued still not looking at Thorin. “I was just turning round, and I.... fell off that little precipice just outside the entrance and found the space between the rocks,” Bilbo finished, all in one breath, studying the leaves of the tree quite closely.

“I’ve been coming here almost every night now, just reading or smoking my pipe. It’s quite nice to relax out here, without a kingdom full of dwarves running around,” Bilbo smiled up at the tree, looking wistful.

Thorin glanced down. This place was a safe and personal place for Bilbo, and Thorin had just forced him to share it with him. He knew the hobbit missed the Shire and living away from his kin in a mountain full of dwarves was probably not ideal. This place was Bilbo’s only escape from the harsh foreign society he had been thrust into. 

“Well, I uh… I know it’s not a regal mountain,” Bilbo offered, mistaking Thorin’s silence for displeasure with the little meadow. “And there aren’t any jewels here but… well in a way it reminds me of the Shire a bit.”

Thorin’s heart sank. That was proof that his worries were not baseless. He had invaded Bilbo’s personal place, he didn’t belong here.

“Master Baggins, I am so sorry for…” Thorin began before Bilbo interrupted him.

“Eh, what’s this?” Bilbo asked, “Master Baggins? Thorin, what’s going on?”

Thorin looked down at his hands, “I forced you to show me this place that is so special to you, I have no right to do that, I give you my humblest apologies. I’ll leave now.”

“Forced? Thorin, what… what are you talking about?” Bilbo asked shaking his head. “First, of all, I asked you to follow me here. So none of this forced nonsense. And it just so happens that I wanted to ask you to come out here eventually…” Bilbo trailed off blushing brightly. 

Thorin frowned slightly. Bilbo… wanted him here? In his space? That didn’t…. seem right. This place was so open and light and soft and… Bilbo. Surely, Thorin had no place here?   
“Master Baggins, are you…”

“Thorin if you call me Master Baggins one more time…” Bilbo said, reaching out to grab Thorin’s hand. Thorin looked slowly back up at Bilbo who was smiling warmly, and hesitantly placed his own hand on top of Bilbo’s squeezing slightly. Bilbo’s smile broke into a grin and Thorin felt like he was soaring. “I’m glad you’re here, Thorin,” Bilbo said softly.

If the two had been paying less attention to each other and more attention to their surroundings, they would have noticed a certain dwarf with a star shaped hair style grinning wildly behind one of the bushes by the hidden entrance. Nori refused to be out-spied this time. He slipped away soundlessly to tell the others, the grin never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> You can follow me (Ariel) over at baegginoakshield.tumblr.com and Sarah at capitancarter.tumblr.com for more Tolkien and bagginshield related crying!  
> ~Ariel


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dragonbilbo for being the best beta ever!
> 
> This is my favorite chapter in the entire story! So any comments and/or crying about bagginshield please let me know in the comments (or on my tumblr!) Also this chapter is really long... you're welcome!

“Thorin, if I could have your attention for two seconds. So sorry to interrupt your little daydream but the structural integrity of the western mine is slightly important, don’t you agree?” Dís smiled sweetly at Thorin, who snapped his head up and looked guiltily at his sister. 

Dís bit back a laugh and passed the parchment closer to Thorin, turning back towards the remaining stack of reports and documents that needed to be addressed that evening. Thorin had been distracted tonight, and Dís knew why. When Nori had rushed back to where the company was gathered and told them that Bilbo had taken Thorin to a hidden romantic place on the side of the mountain… well, the bets just kept getting bigger and bigger. While the two hadn’t ever come out and said that they were going anywhere together, occasionally on the most chaotic days Bilbo and Thorin would lock eyes whenever they were in a room together and not a few minutes later could be seen walking together down and out of the mountain.

So Dís wasn’t particularly surprised when she heard a knock on Thorin’s door. She watched Thorin look towards the door with an eager grin beginning to spread on his face before catching himself and looking quickly back at her. 

“Dear me, I wonder who that could be,” Dís smiled innocently. “Don’t be rude, brother, go answer you door!”

Thorin looked perplexed, his gaze shifting from the doors to the stack of papers on the table, his shoulders dropping minutely.

“Thorin,” Dís said, taking pity on her brother, and putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been working all day with barely any breaks. I think I can handle a little of this paperwork myself.”

Thorin smiled at her, and Dís once again realized how much she had missed that smile on her brother’s face, and how much more frequently she had seen it, thanks to the presence of one certain hobbit. A hobbit who happened to be at the door right now. Thorin went to open the door, and while Dís couldn’t see Thorin’s face, there was no doubt in her mind Bilbo was seeing a smile only reserved for a select few. Dís felt like her teeth would rot if she looked at them any longer. 

“Okay, you two kids have fun now!” Dís said smirking as Bilbo’s face began to heat up and Thorin’s shoulders tensed.

“Dís…” Thorin growled, but there was no real heat behind it, only embarrassment. Dís continued to smirk and sent the two idiot love birds on their way with a wave of her hand, turning back to Thorin’s paperwork. The things she did for her brother...

****

As Thorin closed the door behind him, Bilbo couldn’t help the excitement bubbling in his chest. He had tried to stay in the library as long as he could, attempting to focus on translating but was too eager to accomplish much. He knew Thorin was much busier than he was and probably couldn’t drop his responsibilities as easily as he made it seem, but when Bilbo had asked him after dinner last night if he wanted to go their hideaway a bit earlier the next day, Thorin had seemed truly eager. They had been going to the The Sanctuary together almost every day but Bilbo still couldn’t quite believe Thorin agreed so willingly. 

“Long day?” Bilbo asked at the same time Thorin asked, “How was your day?”

They both chuckled awkwardly and waited for the other to repeat their question. When neither one of them did, Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it and Thorin paused for only a moment, before his loud laughter joined Bilbo’s. Bilbo loved this, he loved how easy it was to spend time with Thorin. No matter what they were doing or talking about, Bilbo knew that he would be able to walk away feeling lighter and happier. Even when the dwarf was being a stubborn, grumpy codger, which was most days.  
The two made their way out of the mountain and down to The Sanctuary, weaving around the narrow path. The first few times they went together there was some awkward shifting, both not exactly knowing where to sit and lounge comfortably, but soon they figured out that if they laid down the blanket in front of where Bilbo sat against the tree, Thorin was able to lie back and relax at Bilbo’s feet.

The day was a bit warmer, even for a Ereborean summer, so Bilbo had left his waistcoat in his room and opted for a lighter shirt. Even so, as they passed through the rocks hiding the entrance to the opening in the mountainside, Bilbo could feel the heat of the sun through his layers. He smiled up at the sun, breathing in the fresh air of the meadow and trying to absorb as much of the light as he could.

“What’s in the basket?” Thorin’s question snapped him back to reality, turning to see the dwarf shrugging out of his long coat. His mind derailed a bit, watching Thorin toss his coat by the tree and rolling up the sleeves of his dark blue tunic. His back was turned to Bilbo and Bilbo took the opportunity to rake his eyes across the muscular forearms, following the way the shirt stretched over the muscles in his back, the way his hair fell over broad shoulders. He was so lost in the image that he didn’t see Thorin turn his head slightly with a quirked eyebrow.

“Bilbo? Are you feeling well? You look a bit red.” Thorin turned to face him fully and Bilbo could just see the hint of chest hair where his tunic was loosely tied together. 

He was doomed. He coughed loudly and tried to regain some semblance of propriety as he busied with the contents of the basket. 

“What? What was your question?” Bilbo knew his voice was a bit higher than he was hoping for but he was proud of himself for being able to form a somewhat coherent sentence. 

Thorin narrowed his eyes and considered Bilbo for a moment, before shrugging and turning away again. “I asked what was in the basket that you brought,” He asked again, settling down near the shore of the pond and beginning to unlace his shoes

Bilbo thought how nice the cool water must feel beneath the open sun, and went to dangle his feet into the shallowest part, carrying the basket with him. 

“I thought we might like a bit of food, while we’re out here. Seeing as it is time for lunch.”

“Ah, yes. It would be a tragedy to miss a meal,” Thorin teased. Bilbo shot a glare in his direction.

“I could just dump your portion in the pond,” Bilbo threatened, but couldn’t fight the smile on of his face. 

He watched as Thorin gave him another considering look before putting his hands on his hips and breaking into a mischievous grin.

“Well, then I guess I’d just have to jump in to retrieve it, wouldn’t I?” Bilbo was about to ask what on earth he meant when Thorin pulled his tunic off and jumped into the pond, sending a wave of water over Bilbo and the basket of food.

Bilbo spluttered indignantly.

“Ridiculous dwarf!” Bilbo began to scold before he realized Thorin was grinning at him from the middle of the pond. Without a shirt on. He watched Thorin lay back and float aimlessly, completely at ease. Meanwhile, Bilbo was frozen on the shore, trying desperately to find a suitable reaction to this. He had seen Thorin without a shirt on many times, and there was certainly no reason for it to affect him so much now! He settled with hiding his ogling as a glare while he attempted to salvage the contents of the basket. If Bilbo’s mind stopped working every time Thorin showed a bit of skin, it was going to become obvious that Bilbo held the king in a regard that pushed the border of friendship and into something more intimate.

The food inside of the basket wasn’t completely ruined, so Bilbo busied himself by reaching in and grabbing an apple to munch on while he watched Thorin swim. He had also brought sandwiches, but Bilbo figured that those would be better to eat once the two of them were on dry land.

***

After swimming around for a bit, Thorin got out of the pond and sat next to Bilbo to share in the food that the hobbit had brought. As always, Thorin was touched that Bilbo included him so thoroughly in his plans for the day. Even though the two of them had come to The Sanctuary almost everyday since Thorin’s discovery of it, he was still pleasantly surprised each time the hobbit invited him along. He was rather hoping the hobbit would have joined him for a swim, if for no other reason than that the hobbit looked a bit overheated in the afternoon sun. Perhaps also because it would have required Bilbo to abandon some of his clothing as well, but Thorin was content simply sharing a meal with the hobbit in their shared space.

After eating, the two lounged in their usual spots, Bilbo by the base of the tree, and Thorin lying along the blanket, the sun drying him slowly. Thorin closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He drifted in and out of sleep, waking only long enough to check that the hobbit remained at the base of the tree. He could tell the afternoon was fading by the way the shadows began to grow, first on the hobbit underneath the thicker branches, until they eventually reached him and the meadow fell into a hushed twilight. He awoke again when he felt movement by his side, and looked up to see Bilbo kneeling by him.

“ Hey, sit up. You’re going to miss it,” Bilbo said, looking to the west with a soft smile. Thorin propped himself up on his elbows and turned to see what Bilbo was referring to. 

Oh. 

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, just barely resting on the highest of the hills. Thorin sat up further and leaned his back against the tree near Bilbo to better see the night roll in, stretching over Erebor. He looked down at the hobbit to see that the last rays of the sun were still tangled in Bilbo’s curls, mixing in with the copper tones and setting a warm glow about him. Bilbo had closed his eyes momentarily and was smiling peacefully into the setting sun. He couldn’t understand how Bilbo could be so like the earth itself: constant, firm, and resilient yet seem to Thorin at times as intangible and momentary as the sunset. Thorin wanted to reach out and see if he could feel that glow, see if he could actually touch something so ethereal, but as the hobbit began to blink his eyes open he tore his gaze away and back to the sunset.

He refused to risk the peace he felt near Bilbo in this place, a peace that had settled deep in his bones and had left his skin tingling for the past few weeks. Though he wanted to spend these moments closer and closer to Bilbo, he didn’t dare ask the hobbit to give him more than he already had. He had already received so much more than he had thought to hope for. 

He felt the hobbit stretch next to him and settle more comfortably into the tree and closer into Thorin’s side, crossing his feet and softly humming a tune Thorin vaguely recognized. 

“I’ve heard you hum that before,” Thorin prompted, keeping his voice soft in fear of ruining the stillness of their surroundings. 

“Hmm? Oh, yes, well it’s a Shire song, actually. Well, not exactly a Shire song but it’s…” Bilbo shifted a little. “It’s a song my mother used to sing at sunsets. It was her way to thank the sun and to greet the moon each night.” 

Thorin watched the hobbit closely, feeling the reverence in Bilbo’s words. Thorin was familiar with the love in which Bilbo spoke of family and the earth and hearing Bilbo speak of it here, with him, only made Thorin feel he was being pulled deeper and deeper. 

“It’s a lullaby, I suppose,” Bilbo chuckled and then grinned. “And there’s another Shire rule I’ve broken.” 

“Lullabies in the Shire are kept within families, but well…” Bilbo trailed off, “It seems a shame to not share a melody with this new home.”

Thorin watched the hobbit, humbled that Bilbo would share information such as this. Family had always been a bit of a sore spot with Bilbo, but getting to know this part of him… Thorin wouldn’t trade any of this for the whole of Erebor. The two sat side by side together watching as the sun went down, comfortable in their silence. As the sky continued to darken, Bilbo hesitantly asked if Thorin would like to watch the stars with him before going back inside.

Thorin stared at the hobbit, making sure he had actually heard him correctly. Bilbo deflated a bit and looked away.

“Of course, you probably have to get going. It was a silly question, just forget I asked, really…” Bilbo started rambling but Thorin cut him off with a hand over his mouth.  
Thorin chuckled. “I would be glad to. Besides, when Dís does the paperwork I don’t get so many complaints about handwriting the next day.” He dropped his hand and watched the blush on Bilbo’s cheeks mix in with his freckles. 

“Well, uh…” Bilbo cleared his throat and looked up at the cloudless, darkening sky. “That’s good because I have a few constellations I’ve been meaning to ask you about. I mean, not you in specific, of course, just… any dwarf really. Not that many dwarves come out here, that’s not…” Bilbo’s eyes scrunched closed. He opened them again and kept his gaze on the sky. “Oh, look! There we are. The first star, do you see?” Thorin followed to the spot of sky where Bilbo was pointing.

Thorin didn’t know anything about stars. He never paid attention when Balin tried to teach him all those years ago, and now felt very foolish. ‘Well done, Thorin,’ he thought to himself ‘Now Bilbo will be disappointed.’

Thorin cleared his throat. “Um, I believe that one,” Thorin pointed in the general direction of the third star that had appeared. “Is called Thatrufahmel, and it is the north most star. Travelers use it to navigate and there are many legends surrounding its creation.” There that wasn’t so hard. He had no idea if that was actually Thatrufahmel but it sounded convincing enough to him. He was about to invent a name for the star Bilbo had first pointed to when he noticed the knowing smile Bilbo was giving him.

“The north star you say?” Bilbo smiled and rested his chin on his knee. “Interesting. Never knew the north star shined in the west,” He said innocently, gazing up at the stars with a wide grin.

Thorin smacked his hand against his face. _‘Lelkhar’_ he thought to himself before sheepishly turning back to Bilbo, “Ah, sorry… I never actually really listened much during astronomy lessons with Balin during my youth…” 

Bilbo chuckled lightly. “Yes, I imagine you were quite a challenging pupil. Dís tells me you were a bit of a troublemaker.” 

Thorin groaned. “For the sake of my sanity, please don’t believe anything Dís tells you. She’s the troublemaker. She always has been.” 

“Do you know, when I first saw her I thought she was you?” Bilbo chuckled. “She has the same dark hair, the same majestic air about her,” Bilbo smiled fondly.

“Wait, what was that?” Thorin smiled ruefully at the hobbit who was still watching the stars. “You think I’m majestic?”

“What? I mean, well,” Thorin’s grin widened as he watched the hobbit flail his hand around in the air. “Oh don’t give me that look Thorin Oakenshield, everyone thinks you’re majestic and you bloody well know it,” Bilbo crossed his arms and looked resolutely up at the stars again. 

Thorin felt warmth spread through him despite the chill that had crept in with the night. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face even as he returned his gaze to the stars as well and the silence between them returned.

It was a simple enough compliment, but it filled Thorin with such a burning hope that the stars seemed to shine a bit more brilliantly in response. Perhaps the hobbit did enjoy his company as much as Thorin enjoyed his. He almost missed the tug on the sleeve of his tunic and looked up to see Bilbo was standing next to him. He jerked his head once in the direction of the blanket still lying past the branches of the tree.

“Come on, we can see them better if we’re not under the tree.” Thorin got up and followed Bilbo over to the blanket.

“Er… well, it’s a bit small,” Bilbo said rubbing his arm. “But I suppose we’ll manage.”

Thorin resisted the urge to tell the hobbit he had no objections to being the blanket if that would be more comfortable and instead sat gingerly at the very edge and gave Bilbo a shy smile. 

The hobbit seemed to hesitate just a moment, then he relaxed and took his place much closer than Thorin had expected him to, lying all the way back with his arms behind his head. 

Thorin wasn’t sure if he was welcome to do the same or if he should remain where he was and give the hobbit space to relax alone.  
“Thorin, I’m sure it’s very valuable to the kingdom and all, but at the moment your head is blocking my view, would you mind terribly moving out of the way?” Bilbo said sarcastically from behind him. 

Thorin snorted and rolled his eyes. He leaned back and made a point to fan his hair out, covering Bilbo’s face in the process.  
Bilbo spluttered and gave him a shove which Thorin returned and soon the king and the hobbit were laughing carelessly and loudly under the stars. That is until Thorin curled one of his fingers underneath a rib and Bilbo let out a shriek.

“THORIN OAKENSHIELD, DON’T YOU DARE!” he shouted breathlessly, trying to angle his body away from Thorin. Thorin, who was not expecting such an intense reaction, grinned wildly and redoubled his efforts, leaning over the hobbit and dancing his fingers mercilessly over any soft spot he could find.

Bilbo had tears streaming down his face, trying to find purchase with feet and hands to push Thorin away but Thorin knew he had the advantage here. And there was no way Thorin would be wasting that advantage yet, not when the hobbit was laughing so freely with Thorin’s name on his lips. Thorin couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so carefree and light. Here he was, underneath the Ereborean stars, with love, laughing and alive under his fingers. He slowed his attack and let the hobbit catch his breath. When he opened his eyes to look up at Thorin, Thorin could see the stars reflected in them and Thorin swore he had never seen them shine more brightly. When Thorin finally lay back down, he gathered his nerve and kept his side pressed to Bilbo’s, his warmth an addictive presence in the chill of the night, as they made up their own stories for the stars above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> You can follow me (Ariel) over at baegginoakshield.tumblr.com and Sarah at capitancarter.tumblr.com for more Tolkien and bagginshield related crying!  
> ~Ariel
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> thatrufahmel: star of north of all norths (North Star)  
> lelkhar: idiot/oaf


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to dragonbilbo on tumblr for being the best beta!

Thorin and Dwalin were once again letting off steam by clashing swords in the practice area. The two hadn’t had much time to spar recently, what with Thorin’s kingly duties and evening visits with Bilbo to The Sanctuary. Dwalin hadn’t complained though, Thorin was sure he was spending his time with another dwarf of his liking, who preferred books and knitting over sword fighting. 

Thorin smirked as he shook away that thought, he was happy for his friend for finally striking up the courage to approach the Ri brothers, and ask permission to court Ori. While Dori and Nori were their friends, bound together by the quest and the perils they faced, it was no secret that the two were very protective of their younger brother. But it was also no secret how Dwalin and Ori always looked towards the other and made space for one another in their lives. The Ri brothers couldn’t fault Dwalin for that. That was partially the reason Thorin had sought Dwalin out today for sparring. He wanted to run his plan by his best friend of a hundred and fifty years before going through with it. 

As the two finished their match, Thorin straighten up and turned to his friend, “So… I’d appreciate hearing your thoughts about something,” Thorin started. Dwalin responded by raising an eyebrow, “You see… I want to ask Bilbo to court me… tonight. I’m going to do it tonight, in the place that we’ve been going together. I am going to ask Bombur to help me prepare some of Bilbo’s favorite foods, and then ask him under the stars…” Thorin trailed, not sure how to say what else needed saying.

Dwalin, with an eyebrow still raised said, “That sounds like you’re askin’ me a question, Thorin. So why don’t ya spit it out and spare me the suspense.” 

Thorin looked down at the sword still in his hands. In a small voice without looking at Dwalin he asked, “Do you… do you think he’ll say yes?”

The sound of Dwalin laughing brought Thorin’s eyes up off of his sword hilt to Dwalin hunched over in laughter. Thorin frowned, unable to see what was so funny. 

Once his laughter died down to small chuckles Dwalin stated, “Thorin, yer a big soddin idiot, sometimes,” Obviously choosing to ignore Thorin’s affronted face, Dwalin continued, “Seriously, do ye need to get your eyes checked? The hobbit looks at ye like yer the sun, how do ye not notice that?”

Thorin was about to interrupt to tell Dwalin that couldn’t possibly be true, he had seen Bilbo smiling into the sun and there was no way that amount of affection could be directed at him, when Dwalin cut him off.

“Thorin, I know ye doubt yerself. Not just about bein king, either. But the hobbit would be just as obviously and sickeningly in love with ye even if you were still just a blacksmith and had no coin to yer name.” 

Thorin looked up at Dwalin to see his friend giving him a genuine smile. Dwalin knocked their foreheads together and they stayed close, until Dwalin pulled back, clapping Thorin on the shoulder and snorted, shaking his head.

“Honestly,” Dwalin said as he headed back to the door. “Everyone can see the hobbit’s just waitin for ye to shove him up against a…”

“DWALIN!” Thorin shouted, but knew his friend was only jesting with him. Thorin’s heart swelled with hope… if Dwalin’s words were true… Now, only to find Bombur, and then the hobbit in question. 

****

Thorin stood outside Bilbo’s door, hand raised to knock. Just like the three times before, he let his hand drop back to his side and paced back and forth, fretting with the high collar of his tunic, and smoothing the hair that was falling around his face. This was getting ridiculous. He was king, for Mahal’s sake! Besides, he had knocked on the hobbit’s door plenty of times before. Albeit, none of those times had been on the day he intended to ask Bilbo to start courting him. 

What if Bilbo did say no? Would it ruin the friendship he had come to value so deeply? Would Bilbo let him accompany to him to The Sanctuary ever again? Would Bilbo leave and return to the Shire?

Thorin had effectively talked himself out of the entire proposal and was about to hide in his rooms for the rest of the day, when he heard Bilbo humming softly through the door.

It was the tune Thorin had heard Bilbo hum that night they had watched the sunset. The memory calmed Thorin’s nerves and stilled the frantic thoughts in his mind. This was Bilbo, his Bilbo. If the hobbit didn’t want to be courted, Thorin would find peace with that but he had to try. He owed it to Bilbo to at least be truthful about what he meant to him. 

With the melody of Bilbo’s lullaby in his head, he straightened out his tunic once more, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. 

Thorin could hear something that sounded like a book fall to the floor and Bilbo mutter “Oh, bother it all” before the sound of footsteps and more incoherent mumbling. The door opened and Bilbo poked his head out, looking a bit frazzled.

“Oh, Thorin!” Bilbo said, opening the door wider. “Hello! I, um, wasn’t expecting you until a bit later… Oh, but please! Come in!” 

Thorin stepped inside and watched Bilbo scurry around moving various objects around the room. Thorin caught a glimpse of what looked to be an astronomy book peeking out from under some sheets of paper before Bilbo brushed everything away.

Thorin cleared his throat, “Bilbo, I was wondering… If you would do me the honor of accompanying me to The Sanctuary tonight. I’ve… I’ve asked Bombur to prepare some food for us, if that is agreeable to you?” Thorin finished, eying Bilbo hopefully.

Bilbo smiled softly, “Of course, Thorin. That sounds lovely. I… I have just one more thing to finish up here with in the mountain, and then I would be glad to go with you.”  
Thorin felt relieved. Step one was complete. “Very well. I will meet you here in an hour with the food?” he questioned, and when Bilbo smiled and nodded to him, Thorin couldn’t stop the bright smile that overtook his face. Tonight was going to be perfect.

***

The dwarf hiding in the ventilation system above Bilbo’s room smirked gleefully. This was it! Tonight was the night, and there was no way he and the company were gonna miss out on watching these events unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> You can follow me (Ariel) over at baegginoakshield.tumblr.com and Sarah at capitancarter.tumblr.com for more Tolkien and bagginshield related crying!  
> ~Ariel


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! Thank you so much to our wonderful beta dragonbilbo! We couldn't have done this without you!

When Thorin returned an hour later he was much more calm. He had left his crown and his thick fur robe in his rooms and tied his hair back. He carried the basket of food under one arm, and a lantern under the under, remembering how many times he and Bilbo had run into the side of the mountain or unfortunately placed rocks on their way back from their last stargazing. When he knocked on the door, it was opened almost immediately, and Bilbo was smiling up at him. 

He stepped back to give Bilbo room to close the door and held out the arm holding the lantern for Bilbo. Bilbo took it with an easy smile. What had Thorin been so nervous about?

“Ready?” Bilbo asked with a chuckle as Thorin realized he had been staring down at the hobbit.

“Uh, yes. Are you?” Thorin asked. Bilbo nodded, and absentmindedly patted his waistcoat pocket. The two smiled at one another and began heading to their spot.

***

Nori had burst into the company dining area and blurted out what everyone had been expecting for some time. Thorin was planning on asking Bilbo to court him, and Nori had somehow convinced the rest of the company members to follow their king and resident hobbit to the place where they had been meeting to see the proposal in action. So that they would know who won the bet of course.

Well, to be fair, most of the company didn’t need convincing to follow Thorin and Bilbo, jumping out of their seats as soon as the words were out of Nori’s mouth. The few who resisted (himself and Balin actually) were out numbered and dragged along anyway. It was a miracle that Bilbo and Thorin didn’t hear the many dwarves clambering after them, but the two seemed to be so wrapped up in themselves that they didn’t hear a thing.

The company was intercepted by the Lady Dís before they fully left the mountain, but once she took one look at their eager (but guilty) faces she simply asked if it was finally happening. At everyone’s nods of affirmation, Dís smiled gleefully and urged them to continue after them. Didn’t want to lose them in the dark, she rationalized before hurrying along with the rest of them.

Ori sighed exasperated, he hoped his friend wouldn’t mind too terribly at their meddling. He looked to the side and saw that Dwalin was still walking next to him. Ori felt a surge of bravery and reached over to grab his hand. Dwalin looked over at at him smiling softly, a smile that Ori had only seen directed at himself. Ori smiled too, if himself and Dwalin could make it as a couple against all odds, then the outcome of tonight for Thorin and Bilbo was no doubt going to be a positive one.

***

Bilbo frowned as he straightened the blanket out, avoiding the roots of the tree as much as possible. Thorin was acting very oddly, and Bilbo couldn’t understand why. When he had met him at the door, Thorin had seemed relaxed yet as they made their way to the opening, Thorin had become increasingly flustered. He was barely meeting Bilbo’s eyes and whenever Bilbo questioned him, Thorin would give an answer that didn’t really address anything. It almost seemed as though Thorin was… nervous? But that was ridiculous, Thorin had nothing to be nervous about. If anyone had anything to be nervous about, it was Bilbo. 

Bilbo tried to ignore the tension between them and went back to unwrapping the food that Thorin had brought. When he had unwrapped the first bowl, he looked up at Thorin with a quizzical expression.

“Is this… salad?” Bilbo asked. Thorin nodded, just barely managing to pass off wrinkling his nose as smelling a wildflower he had been worrying between his fingers. “But you hate salad.”

Once again, Thorin kept his eyes on anything but Bilbo’s as he said, “I have never said that. I simply choose other things when the choice is given to me.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and continued unwrapping the rest of the packages, his confusion growing. Apple tarts, smoked fish, roasted potatoes and fresh tomatoes? Thorin had managed to bring all of Bilbo’s favorite foods, though Bilbo couldn’t remember ever explicitly telling Thorin about them. 

“Thorin, this is…” Bilbo began, but stopped when he saw that Thorin was looking at him now, and there was no questioning it; Thorin was obviously nervous. “This is wonderful.” He gave Thorin the most earnest smile he could, hoping it would break through Thorin’s anxiety.

“Really, Thorin, everything looks amazing,” Bilbo began, standing up to move closer and put his hand on Thorin’s arm. He waited for Thorin to look up at him before asking, “Is everything alright?”

****

The company was situated on either side of the opening of the cavern-like sanctuary that Thorin and Bilbo had been frequenting. They were all clustered together, some trying to see discretely around the edge of the wall, others leaning to the side to try to hear what is being said between the two love birds.

There was a quiet gasp from many of the company members at Bilbo’s discovery of his favorite foods and subsequent closeness to Thorin. They all simultaneously leaned forward. Was this it? Was it finally going to happen?

*****

Thorin knew he was ruining everything. He had been able to walk with the hobbit almost halfway to the entrance to the The Sanctuary before his nerves found him again in full force. Since then, he hadn’t been able to look Bilbo in the eye, too worried that his fear would be too visible to the hobbit if he did so. He had tried to remain calm and collected, giving Bilbo simple answers to the harmless questions he was being asked, but he knew Bilbo could see through the ruse. And now he had made Bilbo concerned when he should be enjoying this night. 

He felt Bilbo’s hand on his arm, warm even through his tunic. “Is everything alright?” He heard the hobbit ask, and tried to gather his strength from Bilbo’s proximity. Above Bilbo, the first few stars were beginning to shine, but now Thorin couldn’t take his eyes off of Bilbo. His brave hobbit, standing in front of him, offering comfort, keeping Thorin grounded, shifting everything in his world towards Bilbo. He stood, keeping his eyes on Bilbo, and taking the hand that Bilbo had placed on his shoulder. 

A soft breeze sent the branches swaying gently above them, and a few strands of hair drifted across Bilbo’s face. Thorin reached out and tucked the strands behind Bilbo’s ear, brushing his fingers down the length of the lobe. Bilbo’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as Thorin’s hand hovered there momentarily before he took a step back, allowing Bilbo the chance to retreat.

“Master Baggins,” Thorin began. “Bilbo. There is something that I have been meaning to ask you.”

***

Well this is it, Bilbo thought to himself. He’s going to ask if I will kindly stop dragging him out here all the time and let him go about his kingly way without having to bother with all this nonsense.

It made sense now, the special food, the way Thorin couldn’t meet his eye. 

“And I would appreciate it very much if… if you would allow me to ask it. Now. But well, first perhaps I should say something which, in all honesty, I should have made clear long ago....” Thorin continued to babble nervously as Bilbo’s heart plummeted. 

He had dreaded this moment since showing Thorin The Sanctuary, and now that it was there, Bilbo could only stand paralyzed under the tree and watch it happen.

“I love you.” 

Of course, it was possible that Thorin was finally asking Bilbo to stop being a burden on the kingdom and leave altogether and… 

Bilbo registered that Thorin had spoken without comprehending the words.  
“Sorry, what?” Bilbo blinked. 

Thorin’s gaze was as piercing as usual but Bilbo saw a flash of anxiety in his eyes. Blue eyes that had more frequently been wrinkling at the corners with laughter or looking at Bilbo with something that had made everything around him blur slightly. 

Thorin cleared his throat and looked down and Bilbo lost sight of those blue eyes, letting Bilbo’s focus return to his words.

“Please know, I understand if the sentiment is not returned but I felt it was only right that you should know. If… if you wish to leave I will not stop you. You have no obligation to… to feel the same.” Thorin had started to back up slightly, and Bilbo was desperately trying to understand. Why would he wish to leave? Obligation to feel what? Nothing was making any sense, but Bilbo knew he wanted Thorin to stop putting so much space between them. He reached out to grab Thorin’s arm and tried to figure out how to ease the frown that hadn’t left Thorin’s brow since they had arrived in The Sanctuary.

Propriety be damned, Bilbo thought as he reached up to smooth out the lines on Thorin’s forehead. 

Instantly, those blue eyes snapped up to meet Bilbo’s and Bilbo wanted to smack himself for not seeing seeing, really seeing, this before. Thorin was looking at Bilbo with the same adoration and wonder and love that Bilbo knew he looked at Thorin with. 

“Thorin?” 

“I love you,” Thorin repeated. “I love you, Bilbo. I fear I lost any claim to love you with all I have done and the friendship you have given me… is precious beyond words.”  
Bilbo had completely stopped breathing. 

Thorin continued before Bilbo could ask him if he had hit his head on the path to the clearing. 

“But I love you deeply, Bilbo. And I find that can’t imagine this as… as home… without you now,” Thorin paused for a moment, taking a breath and reaching out to hold one Bilbo’s hands with both of his. “Bilbo, I would ask that you allow me to court you.” 

****

Thorin waited with baited breath, this was it. All that Thorin had to say was out there in front of Bilbo, all he had to do was…

Bilbo was laughing. Why was Bilbo laughing? Oh no, he doesn’t feel the same way, you’ve made an utter fool of yourself Thorin… He thought to himself as he cast his eyes down and away from Bilbo, starting to back away.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Master Baggins, I’ll just leave and-” Thorin said before getting cut off.

“Come now you ridiculous Dwarf! I wasn’t laughing at you!” Thorin eyes shot up to Bilbo, as he continued, “I was laughing at myself!” Bilbo reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment and then held it out for Thorin to take.

“What’s this?” Thorin asked hesitantly taking the parchment in his shaking hands.

Bilbo’s eyes were bright and filled with mirth, “I went to the royal astronomer earlier today. I’ve been doing some research lately, and there is a star right over this spot that does not have a name yet. This is the naming certificate that I got. I… well I decided to name a star.”

Thorin looked at Bilbo, utterly confused. What did naming a star have to do with Thorin’s confession of love?

Sensing Thorin’s confusion Bilbo huffed out, “Oh look at the name you big oaf! Look at what I named the star!”

Thorin looked down, and he was suddenly very glad that he had brought the lantern for the return journey. He wouldn’t have been able to read much without it. He looked down and saw…

Oh.

There upon the page signifying the star that Bilbo had named earlier was written “Beloved Shield”. Thorin looked back up at Bilbo, with hope once again filling his heart.

“I was, well, I was going to ask to court you myself, Thorin. I had a whole speech planned, where I would then present the named star to you but… well, I-”

Thorin could hold himself back no longer. Bringing his hands up slowly, still giving Bilbo time to move away, he gently cupped Bilbo’s face. Bright eyes shining back at him, Thorin slowly moved in to press his lips against his own beloved as the star named for their love sparkled on up above them.

***

There was muffled cheering going on from the dwarves still hid behind the rock face. All of them, even the ones who lost the bet (though there would be some contesting who actually won the money a bit later) were all so happy for their two friends. Watching the two dance around each other until the very end had been extremely entertaining to watch, but incredibly frustrating. Now they were all just happy the two of them had found the love that they deserved.

Even though the bet was now finished, the company stuck around basking in the glow of new found love. That is until…

“Um… Amad? What is Uncle doing with his hand? What, is Bilbo...” Kíli asked with wide round eyes before paleing considerably. 

With frantic yelps the company quickly made haste away from the sanctuary, and let the new lovers have only an audience of stars.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe it's finally done! Seems like just yesterday Sarah and I were crying about Thorin and Bilbo star gazing and proposing to one another under the stars!
> 
> I'd like to thank Sarah, who invited me to work on this project with her, and together it became our baby. I'd also like to thank the multitudes of people who gave us kudos, shared this story, and commented (some on every chapter)! You all rock, and will forever hold a special place in my heart!
> 
> There are two possible spin offs in the works for this story! Both one-shots, one on what made the different company members choose to bet one way or the other; and one on what happened after the company ran away from The Sanctuary ;)
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for reading! As always, you can follow me at baegginoakenshield.tumblr.com and the lovely Sarah at capitancarter.tumblr.com  
> ~Ariel


End file.
